gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Blog
Summary Nicole starts a parenting blog which doesn't help Gumball at school. Plot One day, Gumball has to do a report on the computer. He tells Nicole that he needs to do it. Bu what Gumball is really doing is checking on his blog. The blog was created by Gumball and Darwin, and they would post "amazing" stuff they do on it. However, they are on the blog for a very long time, and Nicole gets suspicious, as they're not coming down for dinner. She then can't take it anymore, and heads upstairs. She then discovers the blog, and gets mad at Gumball. But in defense, Gumball points out that she doesn't know what a blog is. She then admits it, and asks Gumball what a blog is. And Nicole gets hooked on blogs. So she then races downstairs to startb her own blog. However she's puzzled on what it should mainly be about. However, after seeing Richard continously making awful parenting decisions, she gets an idea. She then calls it "How To Suceed in Parenting Without Really Trying". She then starts her blog by making an introductory page for her blog, as well as her first parenting tip. The next day at work, she wonders if anyone read the blog yet. But no one has read it. When she got home, she wondered how the blog could get publicity. She then noticed that Gumball's blog is quite popular, so she gets an idea. That night, after Gumball had powered down the computer and went to sleep, Nicole went in. She then turned the computer back on and went onto the blog. And then she added a link to her blog. She published the link, turned off the computer, and went to bed. The next day at work, everyone was talking about Nicole's blog. And a lot of co-workers, including Nicole's best friend Suzie agreed with the blog's information. Nicole knew she was on a roll, so she continued to add more parenting tips. And everyday, more and more people were reading the blog. On the other hand, Gumball isn't doing so great. Suprisingly, the ratings on Gumball's reviews were going down, but was too dumb to know why. Darwin then comes in and tells Gumball taht he might've figured out the reason. Darwin then goes onto the blog and shows Gumball the external link. They then click on it and discover the blog. The two then read the introductory page, and found that it mentioned them. So since it was embarrassing, the ratings were going down. Gumball then goes downstairs and noticed Nicole rapidly typing onto her blog. So Gumball sneaked behind and unplugged the laptop. The screen instantly went black. Nicole then gives a yelp that could be heard a mile away. Then looked back and saw Gumball. By then Nicole looked like a wreck. She was about to clobber Gumball, when Gumball pleaded to stop. Gumball then tells her that the blog is hurting his reputation at school. Nicole then understands and promises to delete the blog. She then shows him deleting the parenting blog and shutting down her computer. However, that night, Nicole couldn't get to sleep. She then got up and restored her blog, and typing through the night. The End Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Short Fanfictions Category:Fanfics made by wikia contributors Category:Fanfics with made-up characters